


Secret Meetings

by redqueenoctavia



Series: Linctavia - Missing Moments [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Octavia helps Lincoln escape, she can’t stop thinking about him and decides to go see him again. [Takes place between 1x08 and 1x09]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Part I**

 

Life at camp had somewhat gone back to normal since she’d helped Lincoln escape. Yet, no matter how normal things seemed, the fear that the Grounders would retaliate was still heavy in the air. It showed in the way everybody still jumped in terrified panic every time someone accidentally hit the trip wire.

The guns Bellamy and Clarke had brought into camp seemed to have eased some of the tension, but the fear of the Grounders was still tangible.

Octavia looked down at the furs she was sewing together and tried to focus on her work, but her mind was elsewhere. More specifically on the grounder that had saved her life. Not once, or twice, but three times; and all before she’d even known his name. _Lincoln_.

She couldn’t stop thinking about him.

The memory of that kiss still haunted her.

Leaving the furs behind, Octavia went into her tent and grabbed Lincoln’s book from under the covers of her makeshift bed. She had secretly snatched it before she’d left the Dropship that night.

Every day she looked through it, through the images Lincoln had drawn. The drawing of the water snake, the drawing of the strange man with the mask, the drawing of the creature with the face markings. The drawings of her.

Octavia smiled.

Then, her smile faded as she remembered all the awful things he’d endured at the hands of her people. Octavia knew she’d done the right thing by saving him. She didn’t regret helping Lincoln escape; her only regret was not doing it sooner. What her brother had done to him was despicable. Especially after everything Lincoln had done for her.

She needed to see him again, to speak to him again. To make sure he was alright, that he had made it back to his home safely.

Octavia only knew one thing. She _had_ to get back to that cave.

*******

Getting back to the cave was trickier that she’d anticipated. Thought she had been perfectly conscious when they’d returned to camp the first time, carrying a wounded Finn, Octavia’s memories of the path were dim. She attributed that to the adrenaline and stress experienced.

She’d brought a knife along, just in case she ran into some not-so-friendly Grounders. She scoffed. What good would it even do her? She didn’t know how to use it right. What was she supposed to do? Wave it at the Grounders and hope they’d run away scared?

 _God!_ She’d be so screwed if she found Grounders on the way.

Octavia still hadn’t fully recovered from her knee injury, so she limped slightly through the woods in search of her destination. Passing a tree that seemed familiar, Octavia figured she must be getting close.

A few steps further, she finally saw it. The entrance to Lincoln’s cave.

Octavia sighed in relief and clambered down into the cave.

The simple hole on the ground was inconspicuous enough that people who didn’t know what it was or where it lead, wouldn’t realize it just by looking at it.

She wasn’t sure what she had expected to find there, but it hadn’t been this. It hadn’t been nothing.

The cave felt cold and empty. Silent.

He wasn’t here, hadn’t been for a while. Disappointment filled her. Then, she realized he must be with his people. Of course he must be; healing. After everything that had been done to him. Everything _her brother_ had done to him.

Since coming to the ground, she could hardly recognize Bellamy anymore. He seemed to be so different from the loving brother who had raised her.

Octavia sat down on the floor, on top of the furs and decided to wait for a little while. After two hours had passed and nothing had happened, she finally accepted that he probably wouldn’t come back tonight.

After taking one last resigned look at the cave, she turned and left. And decided she would return the following night.

*******

Lincoln had made his way back to his cave; his sanctuary, his refuge.

Anya had listened to what he’d had to say, and she had not been happy; her hatred for the Skaikru grew each passing minute. Lincoln could sense the impending war, and that troubled him. He didn’t Octavia in the middle of that.

He stopped short.

Something was wrong. He wasn’t alone.

His instincts kicked in. He slowly pulled a knife from its sheath, raising his arms in front of him. Knife out, ready to fight, he walks into the cave to discover… “Octavia?” 

Octavia had been admiring one of the drawings on his walls. At the sound of his voice, she turned in surprise. _Finally_ , was all she could think. Lincoln lowered the knife, his expression changing immediately. Octavia wasn't sure, but she thought she might have caught a glimpse of a smile.

Octavia smiled. “Hey.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you; I figured you’d come back here sooner or later and I… I wanted to see you again.” Octavia looked him over, assessing him. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Thank you, for helping me.”

She nodded and smiled again. “Of course.”

“Does your brother know? That it was you?” Lincoln asked.

She nodded. “He’s suspicious.”

He looked worried. Octavia raised one hand and assured him, “Relax. My brother can be a dick sometimes, but he would never hurt me.”

They sat down by the fire.

Looking around, she suddenly asked, "Where did you get all this stuff from anyway?"

"Here and there," Lincoln said, shrugging nonchalantly. He didn’t care about the little trinkets he’d collected over the years. Octavia was here.

She pulled the sleeves of her jacket up and rubbed her arms, to let the warmth of the fire sink in. Lincoln saw her bandaged arm.

"Why did you do that? Cut yourself." he asked.

She grew serious, subconsciously touching the place where she’d cut herself. "I had to make them stop, somehow."

He placed his hand over hers and squeezed gently. “Thank you.”

Octavia saw the sincerity in his brown eyes, was stunned for a moment by them and their depth. Then, she shrugged playfully. “Hey, you saved me first.”

The light from the fire illuminated her face. _She’s so beautiful_ , Lincoln thought in wonder.

Close together, warmed by the fire, they talked for what seemed like hours.

Every now and then, he would glance down at her lips. Was he going to kiss her again? Did he _want_ to? Because she certainly did.

She waited, but he made no move.

Lincoln didn’t know what to do with her. He wanted to kiss again so badly he ached, but how would she react? He’d kissed her before when she’d helped him escape his captors, but she hadn’t even brought it up now.

Trying to relieve the raw sexual tension in the air, Octavia got up to walk around the cave, looking around at his things trying to figure out a new topic of conversation.

He noticed the hilt of a knife she was carrying in the pocket of her black jeans.

“What were planning on doing with that?”

She looked down at the knife, and pulled it out. “Oh. It was just in case I ran into someone I probably shouldn’t run into.”

That got him thinking again of how he’d found her after she fell into that ravine.

"That one time, it was me that found you. It could have been someone else.” The thought alone chilled him to the bone. What would have happened to her if one of his people had found her there? “You should learn to defend yourself.”

She smiled slightly. “Yeah, I got lucky.”

Then she looked pensive. "Defend myself, huh?" she asked, playing with the knife she held.

"So teach me." she teased, with a crooked grin.

Lincoln cocked an eyebrow and got up to his feet.

“Alright,” he agreed. Then motioned her forward. “Come at me.”

Holding the knife tightly in her hand, she awkwardly mimicked stabbing him, but didn’t even get close. He easily grabbed her wrist.

Letting her go, he said, “Okay. First, you’re holding it wrong.”

She looked down at the knife, in confusion. “What? I am?”

Lincoln readjusted the position of the knife, so she was gripping it with her fist, blade down. “There.”

He showed her a few hand to hand combat tricks and techniques.

After a while, Lincoln reached harness and pulled out two knives.

“Here,” he said, handing them to Octavia. They would work better than the makeshift one she’d been carrying. “Just in case,” he said, repeating her words.

“Thanks. But, in case you weren’t paying attention, I don’t know how to fight.”

Lincoln shrugged. “I’ll keep teaching you.”

Octavia smiled and asked him playfully, “Are you gonna turn me into a ninja?”

He frowned. “Ninja?”

“A warrior,” she explained.

He thought about it. She was untrained, but with enough effort and practice, he believed she could get there. “Maybe.”

Octavia smiled at that.

She looked at the sky through the hole in the cave’s roof and groaned. The day was beginning to dawn. “I should go. Before someone notices that I’m gone.”

Lincoln looked to be as disappointed as she felt.

“Is it okay if I come back tomorrow?” she asked hopefully.

He smiled. “Yeah.”

“Maybe I’ll try to sneak up on you, practice my new ninja moves.”

He smiled and nodded.

“I’ll walk you out.”

Outside, she turned to him. “You know, actually, I’ve had some trouble finding this place. I remembered the path pretty well up until that tree with the hole in it.”

Lincoln nodded. He knew what she was talking about. The tree was big, with a hole right on the center of its trunk.

“How about I leave…” he looked around, then bent to pick up a white flower. “…a trail of lilies starting at the tree?”

“Okay,” she agreed with a smile. “Thank you.”

As she was about to leave, Octavia decided to make a move. She turned around and kissed him. The kiss took him by surprise, not that he was complaining. She pulled back, looked him in the eye. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Octavia said confidently, and left.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia retuns to the cave the following night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Here's the second and final part of Secret Meetings. I hope you like it. I'm so sorry for the delay.
> 
> [_Secet Meetings - Part II_ Playlist](http://8tracks.com/octaviakomskaikru/linctavia-secret-meetings-part-ii)

« _We could build a universe right here. The world could disappear. I just need you near._ »  
\- [_Uncover_ , by Zara Larsson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-PXEe-qeK4)

* * *

**  
Part II**

 

_September 30 th, 2149_

Octavia was trying to stay awake by concentrating on her task of sewing the furs that would protect everybody from the cold, but she was failing miserably. She could barely keep her eyes open. The very few hours of sleep she’d gotten after coming back from Lincoln’s cave hadn’t been nearly enough.

Bellamy stopped in front of her.

“You okay?” her brother wanted to know.

She stifled another yawn and nodded. “Mhm.”

“Are you sick?” he insisted.

“I’m fine,” she snapped. She still hadn’t forgiven him for what he’d done to Lincoln. Octavia closed her eyes for a moment, trying to regain her composure. “Actually, I didn’t sleep very well. I’m gonna go take a short nap. Is that okay?”

Looking defeated, Bellamy nodded. “Yeah, go ahead.”

If there was one definite perk of being the leader’s sister, it was this.

Octavia set her work aside and went into her tent. She laid down on her bed and covered herself with Lincoln’s jacket. She’d found it on the Dropship after she’d helped him escape. She’d meant to give it back to him, honestly. But the jacket was just so warm and comfy, his scent still clinging to it. And besides, Lincoln had other jackets. He could do without this one.

She really had intended to rest, but instead she reached for Lincoln’s book, for what felt like the millionth time. She went through the pictures in the book, one by one. He was very talented. Octavia found the picture of herself. She remembered last night’s kiss. She touched her own lips now; she could still feel his lips on hers. That made her smiled.

She put the book back in its place under the covers and curled up in bed, a smile still on her lips. Tonight she would see him again. She couldn’t wait.

*******

Sneaking out of camp was getting harder and harder. The security around the Dropship’s perimeter had doubled since Lincoln had gotten away and everyone had become more vigilant. When Octavia had finally made it out, she rushed through the woods. To meet _him_. That made her smile again. She’d been looking forward to this all day.

She grinned down at the knife she was carrying, the one Lincoln had given her the night before in her hand. He was worried about her, he wanted her to be able to defend herself. He’d even agreed to teach her.

Octavia found the first white lily on the hole in the tree’s trunk. Just like he’d promised. She could feel her heart beat faster, a little thrill going up her spine. She picked the lily up and continued down the trail, following the path he’d decorated with the flowers. She grabbed every lily she found along the way, smiling. The last one was right at the Cave’s entrance.

She set the lilies down and went inside as silently as she could. She tried to sneak up on him and practice her new ninja moves as she’d promised, but failed miserably. Even though he’d been seemingly distracted, Lincoln caught her easily. She giggled in his arms. The sound made Lincoln smile. It felt so good to have her here, to hold her. Octavia had come back. She’d promised as much, but he hadn’t been sure if she really would return. Something could’ve happened. Her brother could’ve found out about her escapade, or she could’ve simply changed her mind… but no. She was back, she was here.

“Nice try,” he told her. Then, he instructed, “Next time, try having a knife in each hand and attacking from both sides.” He exemplified by placing one of her hands, gripping the knife, over her head, to attack from above and the other, down, set to attack the abdomen region. “Like this.”

She listened attentively, and nodded. “Okay.”

Then, their eyes met. There was an undeniable attraction, a spark between them.

“Hey,” Octavia said.

“Hey.”

They were both breathing heavily as they stared at each other.

“Thank you for the lilies.”

He softened, showing a half-smile that threatened to melt her heart.

“Of course,” he replied. She left him stunned. He’d never imagined he could be so… wonderstruck by anyone.

Octavia tried to lighten the mood. Clapping her hands together eagerly, she asked. “So, what’s tonight’s lesson?”

Lincoln smirked. “Are you ready?”

*******

About an hour later, the two wrestled. Octavia was trying to escape his grip as he grabbed her from behind. She elbowed him in the stomach. Lincoln winced and stumbled backward.

She was appalled.

“Oh my God. I’m sorry,” she cried out.

 _You idiot!_ she chided herself. He was still on the mend.

Lincoln laughed. “No. No, that was good. You’re getting better at this.”

“Really?” 

He nodded.

And, even though she was still sorry that she’d hurt him, Octavia couldn’t help but be pleased with herself.

Lincoln taught her a few more moves. One of which had her crashing down on the furs with a huff, with him hovering over her, their bodies touching.

“I win,” he told her cockily.

“This time.”

Suddenly, they were both all too aware of their positions and the mood became very tense. Lincoln touched the wound on her chin lightly. Then, his hand slowly descended to her neck. Octavia could feel her heart pounding in her chest. They stared at each other for a moment. He glanced down at her lips. Were they going to kiss again?

 _Kiss me_ , _kiss me_. _Just kiss me_ , she begged silently.

He began to lean down, their eyes closing as their lips came closer to each other. And then, her stomach growled loudly. They laughed. Octavia turned her face away, embarrassed.

He kissed her cheek before getting up. Next, he helped her up from the ground. “Wait here. I’ll be back soon.”

She frowned and grabbed his arm to stop him. “Where are you going?”

“You’re hungry,” Lincoln stated, then smirked. “I’m going to get you something to eat.”

After he left, Octavia cursed her stupid stomach. She was already missing his touch. Thankfully, he didn’t take long. A few minutes later, Lincoln returned holding a small basket with what looked like nuts and some berries.

Octavia had been studying one of the images he’d drawn on the walls. It was the one of the water monster who’d attacked her on her first day on the ground. She turned to watch enter the main part of the cave. When she saw the nuts on the basket, she lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

“No Jobi nuts, I hope," Octavia said ruefully.

He smiled at the memory. “No.” 

They sat down by the fire to eat.

Octavia took her jacket off and warmed her hands on the heat of the flames. The light of the fire was a warm glow on her skin. Lincoln stared at her in wonder as she snacked on the berries. Then, he broke a walnut with the back of one of his knives, took out the inside and handed it to her.

She smiled up at him as she accepted the nut. “Thanks.”

He grinned back.

Lincoln didn’t care what they did – whether they were sparing or eating by a fire – he just wanted to spend time with her. He didn’t want this to end.

*******

Sometime later, they were still sitting together, the light of the fire illuminating them. They’d eaten most of the food he’d brought and talked about all sorts of things.

Lincoln sat, talking about his childhood, gesturing animatedly. He talked about growing up in a place called TonDC, with Nyko, the man who was like a brother to him, and all the adventures they’d been through.

As he spoke, Octavia gazed at him adoringly. 

“I've never heard you talking so much,” she said in wonder. He stopped and looked embarrassed. “No, don't stop. Please.”

But he only shook his head. “That’s enough about me. What about you?”

Octavia looked down. Her childhood was really something she wanted to talk about. She shrugged. “There isn't much to tell...”

She could see that he wasn’t going to push, but she didn’t want to just leave it at that. “I come from a place where my very existence was considered a crime,” she muttered, staring at the flames. “A crime that my mother was executed for, a crime that almost got  _me_  executed.” Then, something occurred to her. “Tomorrow's Unity Day...” she whispered, almost to herself. She could hardly believe it. It had been a year since she’d been caught by the guards, and since her mother had been killed.

“What's Unity Day?” Lincoln wanted to know.

Octavia shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. “Something my people celebrate,” she told him. Then added, “I hate it.”

“Why?”

She looked sad, uncomfortable. “I don't want to think about it…”

Because Lincoln could tell that the subject hurt her, he didn’t push.

Instead of talking about her past, Octavia told him about the coming of the 100 to the ground. “I feel like I was reborn when I landed here. I’m a whole new me,” she told him, grinning. She sobered. “We didn't ask to come here. They just strapped us to that hunk of metal and dropped us here. But hey, I'm not complaining. I was rotting away in a cell, just waiting to die. And while things aren't perfect right now, at least I'm free.” She hesitated before adding, “And I'm not alone anymore.”

They smiled at each other.

The mood turned serious very suddenly, and there it was again. The tension between them, raw and heavy. The magnetic pull, bringing them closer together like magnets. They stared at each other. Lincoln tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and she leaned on his hand, closing her eyes. Then, Octavia grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. Lincoln leaned in for a kiss, to which she replied eagerly. The moment of tenderness was gone, passion taking over.

Octavia grabbed his face and pulled him down on the furs with her, his body covering hers. They couldn’t stop kissing, couldn’t get their hands off of each other. She rumpled his t-shirt up, yearning to touch skin. Her hands roamed up and down his back as their tongues battled in a frenzy of lust. Octavia had never felt this way before. She trusted him, she _wanted_ him, and she’d made up her mind.

He pulled back slightly. “Octavia…”

“No, I don’t want to stop. I... I want you.”

He smiled, a dark gleam of desire in his eyes. “I want you, too.”

Octavia rejoiced. He wanted her back.

“Then take me.”

She was about to kiss him again, when something stopped her. They should be completely honest with each other, especially if they were about to have sex. “Lincoln, there’s something you should know…” He nodded, waiting for her to go on. “I’ve never done this before.”

He hesitated. Studying her, he asked, “Are you sure you want to do this? We don’t have to.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” She gazed deeply into his eyes. “I trust you.”

Lincoln smiled at her sweetly and leaned down to touch his lips to hers.

They almost got lost in each other again, but he remembered something.

“Wait, wait...” He pulled away from her and she groaned regretfully. He kissed her again to calm her. “Give me a minute.”

He went to a box of herbal medicines and cures that Nyko had prepared for him before he’d left TonDC. He rummaged through its contents until he found what he was looking for, the small glass vial with the greenish liquid. He returned to her side. She sat up and he handed her the vial. “Here.”

She frowned at the strange liquid. “What is it?”

“It’s to prevent pregnancies,” Lincoln explained. She was glad he’d thought about this. Bringing a child into an already messy situation wouldn't be fair. She knew that better than anyone. “It’s safe,” he promised.

Octavia nodded and drank it in a single gulp.

He kneeled down beside her. He felt incredibly honored and humbled that she would choose to share this with him. Incredibly terrified, too. He wanted to make this experience as special and magical for her as he could.

Desire rushed back and they reached for each other again. She pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it aside. She wanted him so badly. Octavia had never felt like this before, not even with Atom. What she felt for this wonderful man couldn’t be described by mere words. Next, she began removing her own clothes. She wiped her tank top over her head. Lincoln was about to kiss her again, but he stopped and stared down at the strange material covering her breasts.

“What?” She glanced down to see what he was looking at, and chuckled. “I’m guessing grounder girls don’t wear bras?”

Lincoln shook his head, a stunned smile on his lips. “No.”

She snickered and sat up to reach around the back.

“Here. There’s a clasp on the back.”

Octavia unhooked the bra clasp and removed the bra, one strap at a time. Then, she drew him down to her again. They kissed passionately and groped at each other, touching as much skin as they could. The heat threatened to consume them. Lincoln left her lips to leave a trail of kisses down the side of her neck. He moved down to her small breasts, taking them in his mouth and biting them gently. Octavia moaned and arched her back up from the furs. Next, he moved down to her stomach, kissing her skin until he reached her jeans. Lincoln lifted her hips up from the floor, and popped the button of her jeans open. She giggled. The giggled turned into a deep moan when he nibbled the skin of her lower abdomen.

He reached down to untie her shoelaces and take her boots off. He kicked his own shoes and pants off. Octavia looked down and stared in awe. _Holy shit!_ The man was gorgeous, his glorious brown skin lightened by the warm glow of the fire beside them. He pulled her jeans and underwear down her legs. Lincoln ran his hands up her slim frame, his brown eyes taking in every single feature of her body. His hungry gaze scorched her.

He came back up to her and laid a soft kiss on her lips.

They lay skin to skin, no more barriers between them. Their bodies wrapped around each other as they kissed. They couldn’t get close enough. It was like there was a fire inside them, it made them yearn for one another.

Despite being naked and exposed, Octavia felt safe in his arms. She felt loved. He was a big and muscular man, but he never hurt her, was never rough with her. In fact, he was exquisitely gentle. And, somehow, their bodies fit perfectly together, as if they’d been made for each other.

Lost in each other, they moved in unison.

He pulled away.

“I have to ask again–”

Octavia grabbed his face and kissed him to shut him up. Pulling back, she looked him in the eyes and told him, “I’m sure.”

His hand traveled down to find her, already wet and ready. She gasped when he touched her most sensitive parts, and grabbed hold of his arm with a vice grip. Lincoln was ready as well. She could feel his erection pressing against her inner thigh as his mouth nibbled her neck and his fingers worked her.

“Ready?”

Her heart was pounding in her chest, she felt like it was going to burst. But she nodded and held on to his shoulders. “Yeah.”

Lincoln reached a hand between them to guide himself into her. This was it. He told himself to stay calm, to be gentle. He was trying his very best to do just that. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

He gazed deeply into her beautiful green eyes as he entered her slowly, studying her, making sure she was alright. She was so tight around him. Octavia closed her eyes and let herself feel the fullness of him inside her. It hurt a little, but it wasn’t too bad. He gently pulled out, then back in. Lincoln grabbed her hip with one hand as he moved in slow, soft strokes. His other hand reached for hers, intertwining their fingers.

A couple of minutes into it, Octavia could tell that he was controlling himself for her sake.

“I'm okay,” she promised. “You can go faster.”

He took her at her word and let go of his control a little.

Intimately joined as they moved together on the furs, he brushed his warm, soft lips on her skin. Lincoln had only been with one other woman in all of his life. And, even then, it had only been a boyhood crush, nothing more than lust. It was different with Octavia. She was everything.

Octavia’s free hand ran up and down his back, urging him on. Her nails digging into his back, she held on to him as if her life depended on it. When they were together, everything else ceased to matter. The war between their peoples, their differences... None of it mattered. They were one. She felt complete in his arms.

He shuddered, chills running down his spine, as he felt her hot breath on his skin. Words couldn’t describe what having her hands on him felt like. He could feel himself closer and closer to reaching the peak.

A few moments later, he groaned into her neck as he let go and climaxed.

They embraced, holding each other closely and their lips touched in a sweet kiss.

*******

Afterward with Lincoln was easy. There was no awkwardness, no shame, and absolutely no regret. They were huddled beneath the furs, facing each other, their legs were intertwined. Winter was upon them, and the nights were turning colder, but they had the fire and the furs to warm them, and each other. He held her close, almost as if he were shielding her, protecting her.

“Thank you,” Octavia murmured. “For giving me this.”

Lincoln brushed a piece of hair from her face as he gazed at her sweetly. “Are you okay?”

She smiled and nodded. “Never better.”

It was the truth. Even though she was still feeling a little sore from their lovemaking, she felt amazing. Being here with him, like this, was perfect. It was everything. This was the most wonderful night of her life and she never wanted it to end.

Still, he studied her.

“Seriously, it was perfect,” she assured him and leaned in for a kiss. “Thank you.”

Lincoln smiled. He still couldn’t believe, even as he stared at her. Octavia was here, in his arms. He couldn’t stop looking at her, smiling at her. He caressed her arm, her shoulder, her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled, thoroughly enjoying his touch. Then, he picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. It felt so old-fashioned, it made Octavia giggled. He grinned at her. Lincoln still couldn’t believe his luck, to have this amazing girl in his arms and to have her return his feelings.

He marveled at her body. Her skin was unmarred. There were no marks on her body, no tattoos or kill marks. In fact, the only scars she had, had been inflicted here on the ground. He traced the scars on her right thigh with his fingertips. Octavia looked down at where his hand touched her.

“Oh, yeah. You can thank that little beastie for those,” she said, pointing at his drawing of the water monster. “It attacked me on my very first day here on the ground.”

Lincoln looked up at the sky and she followed his gaze. They stared up at the starry night through the roof of the cave for a moment.

“Do you miss it? Being up there.”

She grimaced. “No.” She traced the tattoos on his chest. “Besides, I kinda like it here.”

He grinned and they kissed. When they pulled away, they settle back down to stare at the sky again.

“You've got a pretty great view here.” Octavia remembered the best and worst day of her life. “I saw the moon from up close once, from the Ark. Saw Earth, too.”

“Did you?”

She nodded.

“What does Earth look like? From up there?” he wondered.

“It's all blue and green, with wisps of white. You know, because of the clouds.” She gazed up at the sky with such a look of wonderment. “It's so beautiful.”

He smiled at her. “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

Octavia looked down, embarrassed, a small smile playing at her lips. “Stop...”

Lincoln nuzzled her neck playfully, making her squeal. Things between got heated up again. The fire, the rush of need returned in full force. But before they could do anything, Octavia put a hand on his shoulder and pulled away.

“Actually, could we not right now?”

“Are you sore?”

She nodded. “A little.”

He smiled and nodded. “Okay. No problem.” Lincoln thought for a moment. “How about we do something else?”

She was interested. What did he have in mind?

“Like what?”

“Do you trust me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

She smiled. “You know I do.”

“In that case...” He leaned in to kiss her. “Relax.”

Lincoln moved down her body until he reached her most sensitive area.

Octavia gasped. “Oh God!”

*******

Lincoln was lying on his stomach, as Octavia traced the marks on is back with her fingertips. He had felt bad that she hadn’t climaxed during sex; he’d wanted her to have that experience. Well, that wasn’t an issue anymore. He smiled as he remembered the way Octavia had mewled and moaned when his tongue had loved on her sweet spot.

“What are these?” she inquired, touching his marks. “Do they mean something?”

The light mood he’d been feeling vanished.

“They're kill marks. Each of them signifies a kill in combat.”

“Have you fought many battles?”

Lincoln hesitated, looking very somber. “Yes.”

She could tell that it bothered him, so she changed the subject.

“I guess I get why you like it here,” she said, looking around the cave. “It’s so peaceful, quiet.”

Then, Octavia yawned hugely. She was feeling so relaxed and worn out, it made her drowsy.

Lincoln changed positions so he could cuddle her close to him.

“Sleep…”

“I can't fall asleep. I have to go back soon.”

“Sleep,” he insisted. “I'll wake you when it's time.”

She didn’t want to sleep. She wanted to be with him, she didn’t want to miss a single moment of their short time together. But she felt so groggy, she drifted off.

A couple of hours had passed and Lincoln knew he should wake her up. The sun would be rising soon and Octavia had to return to her camp before someone noticed her absence. But, looking at her, lying there in his arms, peacefully sleeping, a slight smile playing at her lips… love filled him. But love was not alone, dread also consumed him. What would happen with the conflict between their peoples? His people saw the Sky People as invaders. What would happen to them?

Lincoln looked up to see the sky. He didn’t know how long he’d stared at the stars, but suddenly, her voice startled him. “I wish things could be different.”

It was like she’d read his mind. 

“I know.” He kissed her forehead. “Me too.”

“What’s gonna happen now?”

“I don’t know,” he lamented.

Octavia leaned up and propped herself on her elbow to better look at him. “I don’t know, either. I just know I don’t want this to stop.”

“Neither do I.”

She smiled, leaned down and their lips met softly. Then, she snuggled back down on his arms.

“I should go,” she groaned.

“You could stay,” Lincoln teased playfully. ~~~~

“Yeah, that’d be fun,” she muttered sarcastically. “My brother realizing that I’m gone and coming straight here to raise hell and probably kill you.”

Despite talking about leaving, she made no attempt to move. Instead, she burrowed closer to Lincoln, snuggling him. “I wish we could stay here forever. I would love nothing more than to stay here with you, just like this,” she told him, looking into his eyes. “But the sun is almost up and I _really_ have to go.”

They would have hell to pay if she didn’t leave soon, so Octavia dropped a kiss on his chest and reluctantly got up from the bedding, away from his warm embrace and gathered her clothes.

She was in the middle of getting dressed when Lincoln held up her bra to her.

“You forgot this.”

“No, I didn’t,” she told him, smirking. “Keep it.”

He grinned. He would keep it, and he would cherish this strange small piece of black clothing that belonged to the girl of his dreams.

Lincoln quickly got dressed, while she stared (more like gawked) at his stunning form and tried not to drool. They’d just had the most amazing night together. How was she still hungry for him?

He walked her outside.

Despite their problems, they couldn’t stop grinning. Complete fools in love… Octavia guessed that this was what it was like to be in love. She felt giddy with joy, and she couldn’t get enough of him.

Outside, the dawn was beginning to break. They held each other close.

Lincoln lowered his forehead to hers.

“Come back tomorrow,” he pleaded softly.

Octavia smiled and nodded. “I will,” she vowed, and added playfully, “And I’ll try to sneak up on you again.”

He grinned and they kissed again.

“You know, there’s a very good chance the soreness will mostly pass until tomorrow night,” she flirted. She was suddenly serious, passion returning. “I want to do it again.”

“We will,” he promised.

He leaned down to kiss her deeply, passionately.

“God, Lincoln,” she said, when they pulled apart. “What are we doing?”

Their foreheads touched again.

“I don't know, but I don't want to stop.”

“Me either.”

Neither of them wanted to let go of the other.

An excerpt from William Shakespeare’s _Romeo and Juliet_ occurred to Octavia. It reminded her of them. _A thousand times goodnight_ , Juliet had told her love as they bid farewell. To which Romeo had replied, _A thousand times the worse, to want thy light._ The two fictional lovers had been as willing to part as she and Lincoln were at the moment.

Lincoln and Octavia leaned in for one last kiss. It was long and incredibly sweet. It would have to last them until they saw each other again. She sighed regretfully as she let go of him. Walking away, she already missed his warmth. She couldn’t wait to come back here the following night and be in his arms once again.


	3. Outtake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the Dropship with Octavia’s help, Lincoln goes home to TonDC and Nyko treats his injuries. The two have an honest conversation about the Sky Girl. [post-1x08; _Secret Meetings_ prequel]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N** : This happened before the events of _Secret Meetings_. It's a prequel.

“And that was it,” Lincoln said as he finished recounting what had happened when he’d been captured and tortured by the Sky People. He was sitting up, shirtless, on a small cot as Nyko treated his injuries. Anya and Indra stood as they listened to his story. He’d arrived in TonDC less than an hour ago, dressed in Skaikru clothes, bloodied and bruised.

“The Sky People will pay for this,” Anya seethed. Her face was filled with hatred.

“We should send word to the Commander,” Indra interjected. “She’ll want to know about this.”

Anya nodded. “I agree.” Then, nodding toward Lincoln, she told Nyko, “Take care of him.”

The two women left the room.

After he’d treated the other injuries, Nyko set to work on Lincoln’s right hand. He cleaned and re-bandaged the pierced flesh.

“Is it true that the Sky girl saved you from her people?” Nyko asked.

Lincoln nodded.

“Why did you tell them about her?”

“I thought that… maybe if they saw that they’re not all the same, they might be more lenient, merciful even.” The very last thing Lincoln wanted was a full-on war between their peoples, a war that might get Octavia killed. He shuddered internally.  

“Be careful, brother. If they think you’re allying yourself with a Sky Person, or even showing favor to one of them, you’ll pay for it with your life.”

“I know.”

“Is she the one you were drawing?” Nyko inquired after a moment. He had noticed Lincoln’s distracted smile as he’d drawn the portrait of a girl with dark hair.

He nodded again, smiling.

“She’s not like the rest of them, Nyko,” he told his friend. “Octavia's different. She's special.”

Nyko was worried for his friend. He’d never seen Lincoln in love, and falling in love with the enemy was bound to end in tragedy. But, in the end, he couldn’t help but be glad for him. His friend deserved to be happy. He only hoped this Sky girl was worthy of Lincoln.

“Rest now,” he instructed.

“I will,” Lincoln promised, lying down. “Thank you, brother.”

Nyko nodded, and left.

Lincoln tried to rest, but his mind raced. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. And, despite the physical pain he was feeling, he smiled at the thought of her.

_Octavia…_

He wondered if he would ever see her again, if she was alright. Had anyone found out that she’d been the one to free him?

The memory of the gentle kiss he’d left on her lips before leaving was haunting him. He could still feel how warm and soft her lips had been on his. He’d _had_ to do it, it was a now or never kind of moment. Lincoln had had no idea if he would get caught and killed by his captors, or even if he would ever see her again. He quietly wondered if she’d liked it.

He would return to his refuge soon, his cave in the woods. And, as soon as he was able, he would climb high atop the trees surrounding the Skaikru camp and look for her. He had to see her again, make sure she was okay.

Lincoln settled down to rest, pulling the furs up to cover him, with a smile on his lips and her name on his mind. His last thought before sleep took him was a prayer, that he would see Octavia again.


End file.
